


New Year's Kiss The Second

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Read My Lips [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>Any, Any, midnight kiss on New Year's Eve.</i> The tradition continues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Kiss The Second

Finding John during a party was like trying to find the Holy Grail blind, in the dark, and without a map. Everyone Rodney asked had a different and wildly inconsistent answer. He was in the kitchen with the marines helping them decorate cupcakes. He was in control, supervising the final countdown, because as the chief mathematician it had somehow fallen to him to coordinate all the clocks in Atlantis. He was in the jumper bay, helping Lorne and Beckett give rides to the Athosian kids. He was in the lab, doing one last-minute calculation.  
  
Every time Rodney got to his destination, he'd either just missed John or John hadn't been there at all.  
  
After the fifteenth attempt, Rodney was starting to suspect someone was playing a prank on him, because Parrish didn't have a poker face for crap, and he'd definitely been smirking before he turned away from Rodney.  
  
And Rodney had to find John, because there was less than five minutes till the stupid ball dropped, and he'd first started looking for John an hour ago and –  
  
"Hey, heard you were looking for me."  
  
The voice in Rodney's ear startled him so badly he actually jumped. He spun around. John straightened up, grinning, and said with his hands, "I've been informed you were looking for me."  
  
"You were informed correctly."  
  
"I've been waiting here this entire time," John said, gesturing to the balcony around him. It was surprisingly empty.  
  
"Here? Why?"  
  
"Look around." John's grin was unbearably smug.  
  
"It's a balcony."  
  
"It's where we had our first kiss," John said.  
  
Rodney threw his hands up in exasperation. "That's why I've been trying to find you. So we can kiss. At midnight."  
  
John waggled his eyebrows. "You found me. So now what are you going to do with me?"  
  
The voices inside turned from chatter to chorus.  
  
"Ten! Nine! Eight!"  
  
"They're counting down," Rodney said.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Come here and kiss me," Rodney said.  
  
John stepped forward, and as their lips met, cheers exploded from the other side of the door.  
  
"Happy New Year, Atlantis!"


End file.
